


What a Fine Pet You Are

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, foot worship, heel worship, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen never saw himself as the 'submissive' type...that is until he met Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Fine Pet You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it is official, I am in too deep with this ship. When I write BDSM for a ship that is how I know I am into it wayyyyy too much. I hope you all like a good ol dose of Femdom! and I mean let's all be real Oliver would look very adorable in a collar. I have no self control.  
> Enjoy!

He could hear the telltale tone of a running sink. Judging by the distance of the sound he was aware that it was the sink in the bathroom two doors down from where he sat. The steady stream of water hitting porcelain was interrupted by what he could only assume were those slender hands he was so fond and familiar with. He breathed in deep as he pictured the scene. The smell of the lavender soap that she preferred, the suds lathering over pale, gorgeous palms. She’d run the white foam in- between each of her digits, then massage it over the backs of her hands, cleansing them in a fashion that was to par with her standards. Slender tactile members that danced across a keyboard faster than any human he’d ever beheld, gorgeous fingernails painted a smart navy blue if he could remember correctly. That color wouldn’t last regardless. By the day after the next she would repaint them something new, something fresh, and something that most likely matched one of her outfits in the week to come. 

His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, the action made slightly more difficult with the leather strapped tight around the breadth of his throat. 

The squeak of the silver little faucets he’d installed only several weeks back kissed at his heightened senses and his mind was settled back on the thought of those slender digits he so much ached for. 

Another swallow, though this one came with even more strain. 

Those hands that parted through his dirty sallow locks with such ease and such purpose. Those perfectly conserved nails all cut to a uniform length, the way they would just barely scratch his scalp on her journey through. Those absolutely pristine palms, soft with a constant pampering of cocoa butters and coconut oils. Those extremities that were so small, so delicate, and yet so unimaginably powerful. 

A whine gathered in the back of his esophagus and he did everything within his power to swallow it down. 

Good boys did not whine. 

Whether or not she was within earshot to even hear it, still…good pets  _ did not  _ make a sound without being told to do so. 

The loud, abrasive buzz of the washing machine finishing its cycle downstairs nearly made his heart jump, his ears perking to the new sound. Every resonance that reverberated through the home felt like an outright assault on his tender senses. There was the echo of a fan chain being pulled, the flick of a light switch, the pop of the refrigerator coming open, the tinkling chime of the beer bottles in the door clinking together with the new motion. The clunk of a plastic container being set down on the kitchen counter licked at his hearing, followed by the pop and crack as the said container was forced open by those same familiar hands. 

He could only wonder what delicious morsels found home in the small container. 

Maybe it was leftovers from the dinner they’d feasted on the night before? It had been a stew he’d cooked himself…tender and thick with new potatoes, carrots and beef that nearly melted in one’s mouth.  

Possibly some of the fresh fruit she’d gathered from the farmer’s market the day previous. He only wished he could remember what kind she’d gotten…

Strawberries. 

She’d brought home strawberries, because they were in season. 

She’d dumped them on the marble kitchen top, the plump little things fat and red, simply begging to be consumed. They’d been so full, so engorged with their ripe nature. Brilliant in their flushed coloration, saturated with juices that had spilled down his chin when she’d so proudly offered him a bite of one. He could recall just how the taste had barraged his tongue, flooding over his mouth. 

He could recollect her smile, that sparkle in her eye, the way he’d gently sucked her fingertips clean of the mess…

Warm flush invaded the back of his neck, the heat traveling down the length of his spine. The pool of arousal in his gut was molten as his mind traced over the taste, the shape, the round nature of the innocent little fruits. There was something so erotic about them, not far off from downright obscene.

And then there was only discomfort.

His eyes snapped open, only to be met with warm darkness as he blinked behind the thick blindfold. He was only provided a sliver of light that crept in from the edge of the fabric on the rounds of his cheeks, but it was not enough to help his straining eyes.

He cringed as he let loose of a shaky breath, the spark that was not quite pain, but the awful feeling of realization creeping through him in an unwanted way.

His body wanted to react in the normal fashion, but the device secured snugly around his cock said otherwise. He hung his head, eyes closing behind the black material as he tried in vain to calm his racing brain.

The sensation of an oncoming erection was brought to an abrupt halt by the familiar little steel device attached to his male anatomy. He gritted his teeth together as he tried to beat back his arousal fruitlessly. Each time his mind got away from him and his body reacted, he was only met with pain as his cock struggled for room, but was met with none. He desperately wished he had use of his hands. He desperately wished that he could palm his needy cock and relish in the sweet feeling of release.

But he knew better.

Not until Master gave permission.

This was punishment for the last time he’d disobeyed a direct order from Master.

She’d told him he could only come when she instructed…but it had been days and he had been weak. He’d been allowed to rut up against Master’s brand new pair of jet black boots, he’d been allowed to hump her like the filthy little animal he was, but he had not been permitted to finish. The leather had been so soft and his cock had been so sensitive…and he had come all down the pretty, ebony footwear.

His chastisement was well earned in not so many words.

It had earned him a week in chastity, and an entire day without his eyes or hands.

He shifted his knees on the padding beneath him, his legs beginning to ache with the lack of movement. He suddenly wondered just how long it had been. Punishment was good for that…allowing one to lose all sense of time. Hours could have passed and he would never know the better.

His fingers flexed, shifting heavy leather cuffs that in all reality he really could get out of if he wanted to. He’d broken loose from far more serious containment devices. But this wasn’t about getting free; this was about taking his castigation from Master and letting himself sink into the confinement. It was about letting himself simply  _ exist.  _ Here his ears and nose were allowed to take over when his other senses were significantly dulled.

Because this was Master’s wishes…and he wanted absolutely nothing more than to please her.

He ran the point of his tongue across viciously dry lips, his mouth begging for a relieving taste of liquid.

Every sound was far too much, every scent that invaded his nostrils was crippling. His body was overwhelmed with the sensations, almost to his breaking point.

The sharp clack of heels on hardwood suddenly drifted to his eardrums. He sighed out in a certain sense of utter relief. They were rhythmic and slow in their approach, each footstep calculated. When she had those heels on, she didn’t just walk, she  _ floated.  _ He could just drink in the sense of authority that she carried with her as she came to the doorframe, pausing momentarily.

He could nearly sense the sly little smile that clung to her lips as her eyes danced across him.

She stayed there for a moment, observing him, eyes raking over his form as if he were her favorite novel. She was familiar with all of his pages, having read every last word multiple times.

He expelled a shaky breath through his nose, the oxygen coming out warm and heavy.

She seemed to pause there for the better part of an eternity, watching, waiting, observing. Every second seemed to only creep by, dragging itself along at a painfully slow pace. Goose-bumps spread out over the spans of his arms, traveling up to the nape of his neck, the hairs there all rising to attention. The anticipation was murderous as it dripped over him, he was hungry for her attention, desperate for her touch, he was not above begging…but he did not want to disappoint Master by giving in so very quickly.

Finally she began her slow journey across the length of the home office, the points of her heels clacking against the flooring like demon’s hooves. So slow, so dangerous, so  _ powerful. _

She circled around him, like a predator approaching weak and sickly prey. He could hear the thoughts churning within the confines of her brain, he could sense her amused smirk that had broadened into a full on grin.

She gently grabbed hold of the leather desk chair and yanked it out from its place beneath the large oak desk. She spun the expensive piece of furniture in her witty fingertips and eased herself down into its’ seat. The leather creaked with the new weight of her slender body as she filled it and crossed her legs one over the other.

His nose was suddenly kissed by the enticing aroma of freshly brewed coffee, the scent drifting to him and wrapping around his shoulders like some long lost lover. He stifled a groan as he hung on the sweet fragrance, listening as the woman now seated just inches from him took a long draw of the heavy, dark liquid. He could just picture the lipstick stains she’d leave behind on her preferred mug, red and pouty, treacherously beautiful.

“Good afternoon Pet.” She nearly purred as she addressed the man knelt so perfectly before her.

“Tell me your color Pet.” She commanded in a wickedly sweet tone.

Oliver paused, his brain trying its hardest to come forth with the words.

He wanted to hold out longer, he wanted to please Master to his full potential, but the sensations were too much, his head ached with the new sounds, his body shivered from having been on his knees for the better part of the day. He couldn’t take another round.

“Yellow.” He rasped out in almost a defeated fashion.

He’d given her green the last three times she’d come to check his color, so the fact that he could not give it one more time left him feeling utterly trodden.

“You’ve been so good Pet, so pretty and obedient. Let’s give you back your eyes and hands.” She cooed softly.

In one quick movement she was leaning forward, gentle hands untying the blindfold secured around the bridge of his nose. The material slid off slowly, and Felicity settled the black fabric on the lip of the desk, her palms coming to press against either side of Oliver’s temples. He cracked his eyes open dazedly, the light causing him to wince and screw them shut quickly. He made the attempt again, this time slower, his striking blue eyes coming forth from behind parted lids, his pupils shrinking with the intake of light. He looked utterly overcome as he blinked several times in the wake of the sunlight slipping through the large office loft windows, the curtains all drawn back to let the day in like a welcome guest.

Felicity’s thumbs worked small circles over the blonde’s forehead, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her touch was reassurance enough as she gently coaxed her pet back into an even state.

“So pretty aren’t you?” She whispered brushing her fingers through his short cropped locks.

Oliver seemed to weaken at the slight touch, a pitiful sound making its way through his teeth as he nestled into her palms, just wanting to be close to her, just wanting her praise.

“Who is my good boy Pet? You have been asked a question.” She instructed just slightly more pointedly.

“I am Master.” He managed through a shaky breath, his tone gravelly and used.

“Turn around and let me give you your hands.” The powerful woman purred.

He did as instructed, clumsily forcing his legs to respond to his orders as he offered his back to his Master. She gently unlocked the mechanism with a tiny key that hung off the silver bracelet rung around her slender wrist for safe keeping. The bindings came loose delicately, the metal links clinking together softly. She took the leather cuffs away and the material joined the abandoned blindfold on the spans of the heavy desk.

Felicity slowly massaged Oliver’s wrists, working feeling back into the appendages, all the while cooing soft praises to the broad man. He seemed to nearly deflate at the tender touch, his shoulders falling and his neck giving out.

She motioned toward her lap, offering it to her Pet’s weary head. He took the invitation willingly, pressing his cheek against the warmth of his Master’s graciously offered thigh.

“Thank you Master.”

The words barely made it off his tongue as more than a whisper.

Witty fingers parted through his sandy locks, soothing him and giving him the attention he’d been starved of for so long.

“Does anything hurt? Is there any discomfort?” Felicity asked him, her hand pausing for a moment on her journey through his hair.

“No Master.” He replied softly.

“Color?” She questioned as she softly tilted his chin upward, his lazy blue eyes meeting with hers obediently.

“Green.” He sighed.

“Good boy. Do you want to keep going?” She asked as she pressed the flat of her thumb against his bottom lip.

“Yes Master.” Oliver nodded slowly.

“Such a good Pet.” Felicity praised as she reached across the desk and fetched a bottle of water, the plastic still wet with perspiration from being taken out of the confines of the downstairs fridge.

“Drink it all then we can continue.” She instructed sternly.

Oliver took the offering eagerly, flexing his fingers several times before uncapping the small bottle and downing it in several greedy swallows.

Felicity took the empty bottle from his fingertips and gently clutched Oliver’s chin in her stern grasp, forcing his gaze to focus on her and her alone. She peered down the bridge of her nose in a powerful fashion, her eyes narrowing into sly slits, her grin curling over her delicately painted pillows. They were dark crimson in coloration today. A deep red, like newly picked cherries. Not so far off from the delicate color of spilt blood.

Oliver breathed out shakily, relishing in the way Felicity observed him, they way her eyes darted over his features with a sense of pride.

“This new collar is a good touch. Do you like it Pet?” She questioned him, turning his head just slightly to get a better observation of him.

“Yes Master. Thank you for the gift.” He huffed.

“Only the best for you, you lovely creature.” She grinned deviously.

“Now sit there and look pretty while I finish up this paperwork. I don’t want to hear a word out of you unless spoken to.” She commanded, her tone sickly sweet with poison.

“Yes Master.” Oliver replied quickly as he sat back on his knees once more, placing his hands flat in front of him habitually.

His gaze drank in the woman before him as she turned her desk chair and flipped open a folder full with documents, her glistening eyes darting over the pages with keen understanding. Her bottom lip buried between perfect teeth in concentration as she lost herself within the loose leaf paper. In an instant he simply became part of the furniture around her. He was no more important than the shelves in the corner that housed her countless books, all alphabetically organized, their spines pristine and free of dust. He was just an appealing little piece in her collection, sitting idle amongst the leather couches and the stylish matching chairs.

He drew in a long, satisfying breath, curling his fingers beneath his palms, pressing against the soft material of the cushion beneath him. Something that Felicity had ordered specifically for this reason. Because when he’d disobeyed he was no longer allowed on the furniture, just like any good pet that needed to be taught a valuable lesson in manners.

Having his hands and eyes brought him back down to a comfortable place, able to get a hold of the room around him after so long being without. Sometimes the lack of sensory stimulation was something that he needed. It was not always for punishment. There were nights he came home overly stressed, emotional, his wits not about him. Felicity was good at calming him down and gently coaxing him into his collar and blindfold. It would tug him away from the outside world and allow him to simply focus on Felicity’s voice. She would softly whisper praises to him, and give him the gentle attention that he so much needed. It was a safe place. When the collar was secured around his neck he had no other purpose than to obey. Felicity became the only thing that mattered. Her touch, her words, her commands that was all he cared about in that moment. He left behind the responsibilities as a vigilante, as Oliver Queen…and then he was just  _ Pet.  _ He was just a pretty plaything for his Master.

It had become an uncanny way for him to de-stress.

It felt so right to just  _ let go  _ sometimes.

In every aspect of life he tended to be dominant, to want control. He wanted to be the ringleader and the one calling the shots. But here, in his safe place, he needed to do nothing but  _ listen. _

He allowed his gaze to wander over the gorgeous woman sitting in the desk chair like a queen to her throne. He was but a lowly subject and she would do with him whatever she wished. She scribed her pen across the sheet beneath her hands, her face twisted into an expression of pure concentration. Then she was turning to her computer, fingernails running across the keys like a horse out of the gates. She was so fast, so precise, so professional. She simply  _ dripped  _ with absolute control. Here she was all powerful, she was grace and beauty and she was gorgeously  _ mean. _

She paused momentarily, turning her head as her eyes grabbed at her peripherals.

“Eyes down.” She snarled over her shoulder sharply.

Oliver’s eyes hit the wood floor instantaneously, a cold chill racing through his bones with the pointed command. He loved the way she  _ sounded  _ when she was assuming the role of Master. Her tone was laced with authority and danger. Like if he dared to violate her wishes she would bring the very wrath of the earth and sky down upon him. It was a churning mixture of respect, fear and elation. The thought of her laying scolding words on him had his blood pumping hot.

He closed his eyes for much longer than the standard blink, trying to fight back the building excitement in his gut. He focused on his breathing, expanding his lungs to their full capacity before exhaling slowly. His skin felt like electricity, everything far too sensitive to even the slightest touch. Just the soft nature of the cushion beneath his knees had him catching fire, the cool air from the vent on the ceiling kissing across his bare shoulder blades had him shivering. He could no longer decide if the sensations were uncomfortable, or so pleasurable that it had him drowning in ecstasy that he could not handle.

He shifted in place, trying his hardest to bite back the need that was clawing through him, biting and scratching like the hungry creature it was. It had been ignored for a week now and the stubborn thing refused to be neglected a second more, no matter how he tried to fight it into submission.

A soft whine forced its way from between Oliver’s clenched jaw without his consent.

Felicity’s fingers paused on the keyboard, the room suddenly sinking into uncomfortable silence.

The gorgeous woman spun her chair slowly, peering down at her pet from behind dark rimmed glasses. She looked rapacious as she settled her eyes upon him, her hands slowly settling in her lap, fingers interlacing as if she were preparing to deliver someone some very serious news.

“You are very fidgety today.”

Her eyes bore holes through the man’s very being as he knelt there before her, suddenly addressed and suddenly given a higher importance than the rest of the belongings in the room. Pupils that were thick with excitement and want, yet they kept those emotions banished back behind the powerful attitude she first wanted to portray.

“Sorry Master.” Oliver found the words breathlessly, the only thing he could comprehend to do was form some sort of an apology.

Though he was not completely certain Master was displeased.

Every so often, Master gave way to Felicity, the quirky, talkative girl that he loved so very much. Felicity was there for a split second, her grin sheepish and on the verge of a giggle as she addressed him. But in the snap of a finger, there was only Master displayed, and Felicity was stored away for a later date.

Oliver loved that sometimes she just couldn’t keep up the façade. When they’d first started, she hadn’t been able to get very far without laughing and breaking the illusion. But she had taken to it like a swan to water, just as graceful and capable as she was with all else.

Felicity extended her luxurious forest green heel outward, pressing its point into the meat of Oliver’s thigh tenderly, like a faint hint of a warning.

“Mmm, you are adorable when you know you’ve done wrong.” She hissed leaning backward in her chair just slightly.

Her tight fitted dress crawled up to the tops of her thighs, the deep, ebony material hugging her every curve like a second layer of skin.

His eyes traced over the stitching along the dress, then traveled the long journey down her extended leg, the limb beautifully tanned and smooth as butter. She shifted her shoe, digging the deadly heel into his flesh with a little more insistence, dragging him out of his dazed state. He cringed, but ultimately did not show his discomfort.

She gently ran her perfectly manicured nail along the curve of her plump bottom lip, mouth barely open, showing her pearly teeth. He’d been right, they were still brilliantly shaded navy blue, deep, dark, authoritative. She looked viciously pleased with the way he was trying his hardest to pretend like her footwear didn’t hurt. He’d taken bullets and beatings, he could handle this…

Only he couldn’t.

Because it didn’t just sting, it caused pleasurable spirals to bloom their way out through his gut. She knew how much he loved her in heels, he’d never had to utter the words…she could read it in his face. The way his breathing became just a little sharper, the way his pupils blew, full, black and fat, the way his expression became just slightly more  _ helpless. _

And Felicity knew how much he enjoyed green.

She was a calculated thing, every movement choreographed, every aspect well planned to bring the hearty man right down to his very  _ knees. _

She was going to  _ destroy  _ him.

And god he’d never wanted anything more.

Her hand was quick as she leaned forward over her knees, fingers slipping through the silver ‘o’ ring of his custom made collar. She smiled broadly as she tugged the well made material, forcing him forward, causing him to brace on his arms as he looked to with utter blind fascination.

She shifted her foot, getting a faint whimper from the back of Oliver’s throat. She drank up the sound like it was the most glorious thing her ears had ever encountered.

“Get down and lick my heel clean. Let Master see how sorry you are.” She sneered sadistically, her tongue running lazily over the whites of her teeth.

Oliver felt chills creep out over the entirety of his flesh and moaned softly. He leaned forward slightly, graciously pressing his warm mouth against the inside of his Master’s thigh, tasting the soft flesh ravenously.

Just as soon as his mouth had made contact, her mean fingers were dragging him off her by the hair.

“Master didn’t give you permission to kiss there Pet.” She snarled lowly.

Oliver shuddered as her harsh scolding swam through him.

“You are tiptoeing dangerously close to another week in chastity sweetheart.” She added slowly as she flicked the silver ring with her index finger.

She proceeded to toy with Oliver’s collar as if in deep thought.

“How does that sound Pet? Should I let you go one more week not being able to touch that gorgeous cock of yours’, one more week begging me for freedom? Hmm you do know I love the way you sound when you beg.” She sniggered, her eyes nothing more than serpentine slits.

Oliver shook his head quickly.

“No please Master. Please Master I need to come.” He begging softly, giving the gorgeous blonde the most genuinely pitiful expression she’d ever seen across his brows.

“Hmph. Do you now?” She questioned, slowly dragging her nails over the man’s stubble ridden cheek.

He nodded obediently.

“Yes Master. Please Master I can’t go another week.” He pleaded.

“Then you best get down and prove how sorry you are Pet.” She instructed as he gently pressed a poisonous kiss to the side of Oliver’s mouth, leaving behind a brilliant stain of red.

“Yes Master.” He repeated as he shifted down on his hands and knees, submissive and ready before her.

Oliver’s fingers cradled the treacherous looking footwear as he brought his lips to the fine material. The smell of expensive leather swept across his senses, his lips gently exploring over the straps laced around her perfect ankles. He dragged his explorative tongue over the flesh between the loops, testing to see if the action was acceptable.

Felicity did not waver as she peered down at her well trained pet, pure amusement draped over her lovely features.

That was permission enough for the blonde.

His mouth relished in the way her ankle curved, the hard bone just beneath skin, the flesh so soft and luxurious with all the pampering lotions she laid upon it. A groan worked its way up from his chest as he gently suckled on the supple skin, losing himself in the way she tasted on his tongue.

He latched his teeth around the tender little strap, pulling it slightly as his eyes stole a quick glance up at his lover. A dangerous move, but he just  _ needed  _ to get a look at her. He did not come away disappointed. She looked as if the world had simply lay down before her, opened itself up to her and given itself to her wishes. To know that he was giving her such a power high…it had his heart aching.

He trailed several soft, generous kisses down her skin before he met with the smooth leather once more. With that he extended his lithe tongue and dragged the agile anatomy down the full length of the footwear, from top to bottom in one slow stroke.

The noise Felicity made instantaneously grabbed Oliver’s attention.

Her brows knitted together just slightly, blue eyes hooded and relaxed. Her expression had shifted from all powerful to something completely enthralled by the way Oliver’s tongue worked over her.

Their eyes met, only for a moment, and Felicity vanished, only leaving Master once more.

“I didn’t instruct you to stop Pet.” She rasped.

Oliver grinned against her shoe, supplying several pecks before traveling up to gently brush his teeth over her ankle once more.

“Sorry Master.” He replied almost cheekily.

She let the playful tone in Oliver’s voice slide as she focused on watching him carry out his task once more. His lips dragged the extent of her shoe, turning it just slightly to slide his tongue along the vicious summit of her heel. He faded into his mission more than willingly, lapping at her sole with ferocious enthuse.

Felicity hummed as he lapped at the fine clothing, his eyes falling with absolute ecstasy. His face was contorted into an expression of want and discomfort. The corners of her mouth tugged upward. She could see just how  _ desperate  _ he actually was. It dripped from his every movement, from his every breath. She could see the way he paused every once and awhile, trying desperately to collect himself and beat back his forming need. It wasn’t often that she made him go a week in the device, but it was always so rewarding when she did. A few days would have him restless, but a full seven would have him frothing at the bit. He was butter in her palm, ready to be molded in any way she so chose. He was absolutely fraught with the need to please her, with the drive to meet her every command. He was helpless to her influences; so very compliant…just the way she liked him.

Felicity’s eyes darted to the pretty silver contraption fashioned around her slave’s cock. It shimmered in the brilliant sunlight creeping through the open windows, their glass letting in the beautiful day hovering above Starling City. A perfectly fit little device made to keep him under her complete control. He’d been slightly skeptical of the thing at first, and it had taken extended amounts of training. He still complained it showed slightly beneath his leather uniform but honestly Felicity enjoyed that more than she was willing to admit.

She shifted slightly, extending her other foot and gently pressing the toe of it against Oliver’s crotch. He hissed in response and looked to her expectantly, pausing in pampering her.

“Master?” He questioned quietly.

“Do you want me to allow you freedom Pet?” She cooed softly.

Oliver swallowed thickly.

“Yes Master. Please Master.” He begged quickly.

“Such a good boy.” She hummed tilting her chin up.

“Please Master with your tongue and then I will give you what you want.”

Oliver gently placed one last kiss to the top of her shoe and allowed his broad palms to slide up the span of her lengthy legs. Felicity seemed to permit the action as she observed him, giving him all the incentive he needed.

He moved his position until he was kneeling directly before the young woman’s desk chair, his heart thundering in his chest as he was finally able to touch his Master with her authorization.

His hungry mouth explored over her skin, nipping and biting across her limbs eagerly.

His hot maw paused on her right knee for a moment, basking in her presence as she seemed to tense beneath his advances. She wouldn’t dare admit it, but even when she was dictating the role of Master, Oliver could have her falling apart with just a few well placed kisses to her most sensitive of areas.

Her breaths were far shallower, her fingers clenching the armrests of the chair as if to keep her composure as his mouth found its way to her inner thigh. She shuddered as his tongue drew an abstract path over the overly sensitive skin. He flattened the wet appendage against her and painstakingly dragged a damp trail to the hem of her dress.

He paused there, waiting patiently for further instructions.

Felicity seemed to collect herself just a tad and cocked a thin eyebrow at him.

“What do you want Pet?” She purred shakily.

“To please you.” Oliver groaned.

“Ask nicely.” She demanded gently.

“Please Master.” He sighed dazedly.

Felicity gently hitched her black dress upward, allowing her legs to fall open obscenely, revealing her lack of undergarments beneath. Oliver felt his breath hitch as she so willingly offered herself to him. He cringed at the near instant discomfort that reverberated through his lower half as the warmth of arousal pooled there, unable to be sated or addressed.

The blonde smiled down at him, white teeth breaking from behind red lips.

“Something the matter Pet?” She teased coyly.

“No Master.” Oliver quickly replied.

“Hm. That nasty little cage giving you trouble Pet?” She pressed further.

Oliver whimpered softly and gave her a distressed expression.

“Get to work then.” She whispered with a nod of her head.

That was all the incentive he could possibly need. She was splayed out before him, her need displayed like a fully bloomed rose. She was moist and pink as he soaked her in, his mouth suddenly feeling uncomfortably dry. His irises blackened with cavernous want, his mouth but a thin line across his bold jaw. Substantial palms came to grip her doughy thighs, thumbs pressing slight divots in the pliable flesh. He hovered mere centimeters before her apex, allowing his warm breath to flood over her receptive mound.

Felicity shuddered and allowed her head to fall back on the leather chair, her body unraveling in anticipation.

“You know I don’t like teasing Pet.” She huffed as she gently allowed her right leg to settle on Oliver’s strong shoulder.

Oliver grinned darkly and arched his neck forward, his tongue wetly licking a slow stripe over her hot need, pausing when he got to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips gravitated toward him without her control as the contact was made, a small hiss of oxygen coming through her nostrils.

Felicity’s back pressed into the desk furniture harder, her abdomen tightening as the sensations flooded through her. Oliver’s tongue was nearly  _ too much  _ as he swirled it around her clit, getting a sharp gasp out of the lithe woman. His orbs flicked up to her face, the flush just starting to creep into the apples of her cheeks and he eased back the eagerness of his laps. He gently suckled the susceptible bud, coaxing away the oversensitivity, allowing her to become accustomed to the pleasure he was so willingly giving her.

Finally Felicity was sighing into the cool air of the room, her neck relaxing just slightly as he hips enthusiastically rolled toward her lover’s tongue.

He smiled against her, his rough stubble scraping the inside of her thigh as he abandoned her clitoris to give some genial attention to the crease where her thighs met her core, teeth pinching the erogenous flesh tenderly. Her witty fingers parted through her subservient Pet’s dirty locks and proceeded to slip just beneath the lavish leather of his collar. It was black in coloration, decorated painstakingly with green inlays that danced like vines around the silver spikes protruding from its breadth. The dangerous looking appendages glistened like fine jewels, each man made barb producing a warped reflection of the room surrounding them.

It had been Felicity’s most recent gift to her very grateful Pet, after the one before it had been damaged in a particularly rough session of play.

Their play today was profoundly more relaxed and gentle than some of their other go rounds. The rough ones usually came when a dark mood was weighing heavy on Oliver. The rough ones were saved for when he  _ truly  _ wanted to be punished. Today was just a mild slap on the wrist. Today revolved more around his sexual gratification being taken from him. This was more about Felicity breaking him down to the point of begging.

A point that he was crawling ever close to as the events played out before him.

He nudged his nose into the soft skin just above her want, freshly shaved and glassy smooth. He groaned against her, the sound muffled as his mouth found home against her moist folds. His tongue wandered between her tender flesh, sucking her labia gently before sliding into the crevice of her opening.

The sound that came hot off her intelligent tongue had Oliver’s  _ toes  _ curling.

Her fingers curled around the width of his collar, pulling him to her as the bliss rolled through her, more soft moans escaping the cage of her ribs.

Big thumbs eagerly aided in spreading her open, allowing for him to more easily make a meal of her. His tongue gently dipped into her soaked entrance, coaxing more of her wetness out and spreading it along her flesh. His chin pressed flush to her as his tongue coated her, exploring her most sensitive areas, sliding along the beginnings of her tight walls. After several more moments of pampering her there, his mouth was making the journey back to her clit, his right index finger coming to make up for the emptiness her opening was left with.

She gasped slightly as his thick finger made entrance into her, curling gently as he searched in determination for the glorious spot against her inner wall. Another finger was added, stretching her slightly and she bore down on the digits greedily.

Her back arched from the chair gracefully, her eyes screw shut in a gorgeously pleased fashion. Oliver lost himself in watching the way she moved as a result of what he was doing to her. Her fingers tightened on his collar and she let go of a shaky moan that broke off into silence halfway through.

She could feel the tightness in her abdomen building, her muscles knotting together into a twisting mass. Days like this always had her itching on the trigger nearly as much as her partner. She enjoyed the power, she enjoyed feeling as if she were more dangerous than Oliver Queen and The Arrow himself. Nothing could compare to the high that it left her with, going about her day, seeing him kneeled so beautifully on his cushion, obediently sporting his blindfold, cuffs and collar. But the chastity device was her favorite.

She lived for the fraught way that Oliver looked to her, his baby blues begging for her attention, wanting that sweet release more than anything else. She loved dangling it just out of his reach, making him wait, making him  _ earn  _ it.

It wasn’t like the man was inexperienced with his mouth. On the norm he would nestle himself comfortably between her legs on a fairly regular basis. But after a week without so much as one single orgasm, he always feasted so much more  _ frantically.  _ Like his tongue simply could not get enough, like she was the best thing his mouth had ever encountered. He pleasured her with raw determination, with animalistic stamina, bringing her to the peak of orgasms that she  _ lusted  _ after.

Hard hitting, brilliant, fiery orgasms that left her legs numb and her heart racing right out of her chest.

She bit her lip hard, pinching it between ivory canines as her eyes rolled back beneath weighty drapes. She allowed her body to simply melt down around the influences of her lover, her mound grinding down against Oliver’s mouth, her fingers dragging him to her.

“You’re always so hungry Pet. You eat like you’re starving.” She sniggered darkly.

Oliver did not answer, he simply let the patterns his tongue was drawing over her need do all the talking. Her stomach clenched, her thighs tensing up like new springs.

Deep warmth flooded through the expanse of her body, all the hairs on her arms standing on end as the sparks of electricity began to smart beneath the flesh. She swallowed hard, mouth falling open in a slow, silent oval as the beginnings of her finish bloomed from her mound. Oliver’s flicking tongue had her crashing to her zenith, orgasm rearing its gorgeous head above her like a looming thing. She was so close, so very close, her pleasure teetering right on the edge, just needing a slight bit more to push her over.

With several more well laced patterns from her lover’s tongue…she was there.

She bucked upward with the intensity of it all, her body thrown into pleasurable sensations beyond near anything she’d felt previous. Her thighs tightened on Oliver’s shoulders, her core flexing and pulsing as the ecstasy washed over her like a warm flood.

For several short, glorious moments it was like drowning in the thickest of gold. Like brilliant fireworks having been lit right on the breadth of her skin, their flickering lights exploding through her with all their fire and beauty. It was like seeing the stars for the very first time, their winking lights stealing the breath right from her lungs. It was glorious and imposing all in the same moment. Something intrusive but so very welcome. Like a guest that had not announced their presence until now.

“Oliver!! Oh Oliver yes, oh yes!!” She cried out pitifully, her voice finally coming to her in the final moments of orgasm.

She dropped her role for a moment, praising her partner with his real title in her vulnerable state. He merely smiled at the declaration of his own name on her lips. He slowly lapped at her now overly sensitive bud several more times before leaving it be and allowing her to come down off her finish properly.

The blonde sagged in her desk chair, panting hard, her cheeks flushed with lewd color.

“Good boy.” She finally managed to breath, a silly grin clinging to her plump lips.

Oliver retracted his fingers from her entrance, the digits sopping wet with her pleasure. He gently sucked the taste of her clean from his skin, humming out in appreciation that Master had  _ allowed  _ him to pleasure her.

“I think you deserve a reward Pet.” She whispered as she leaned forward, finally letting loose of his black collar.

“On your back.” She snapped shakily, her tone not exactly threatening in the presence of her relaxed state.

Oliver obeyed more than willingly, stretching himself across the hardwood floor almost too eagerly.

Felicity slid herself from her chair, straightening her black dress professionally as she gained her footing and ignored just how uncomfortably wet she was left after her lovely finish.

She was lithe and graceful as she slowly stalked over the broad man’s body, his eyes hungrily soaking her in, pleading for her charitable side.

He could swear his heart stopped dead in his chest as she gently fiddled with that same little bracelet she’d used to release him from his cuffs earlier.

Her cyan eyes crashed into his for a moment.

“Do you have something to say Pet?” She questioned with one raised brow.

Oliver mentally cursed himself quickly.

Where were his manners today?

Lost, along with the rest of his rational thinking, all of it swallowed up by the monstrous thing that his sexual need had morphed itself into.

“Please Master.” He struggled out roughly.

Felicity seemed pleased enough as she made an understanding little noise in the back of her throat.

“Better.” She muttered as her delicate fingers slid down over his stuttering abdomen, touching along the hard swells of muscle.

Her nails stopped to rake delicate little trails down through the road of coarse hairs leading from his navel to his groin. She thoughtfully palmed the silver device, leaning down ever so slowly to run her tongue across its smooth, metal surface. Oliver panted out in desperation, trying with everything in himself to fight back arousal in fear of the pain that would come with it.

“We will have to work on that etiquette of yours.” She cooed softly, expression dreamy and venomous.

“But that can wait. For now you have been such a good boy.” She praised as she shifted the bracelet, coming away with the small golden key she was looking for.

Oliver’s hips twitched upward, desperate for her to free him, his obvious distress splashed unashamedly across his features. She painfully slowly pressed the key into the tiny padlock and turned it, getting a satisfying  _ click  _ as the oppressing object came undone. She smiled deviously as her slender fingers slipped the metal from her Pet, finally allowing him to be free of the punishment he’d endured for the week.

Oliver shivered as she set the contraption aside, his cock near instantaneously filling with blood. He groaned out roughly, the sound deliciously satisfied and thankful as it hit Felicity’s ears. She smiled wide as she straddled her lover's thighs, her perfect ponytail falling in wisps over her left shoulder.

“Mm so desperate Pet.” She whispered, pouting her lips up as if in pity.

Oliver nodded feebly, his massive erection bobbing just slightly.

“Yes Master.” He panted weakly.

Felicity cocked her head to the side teasingly, her hand tracing small circles over the thick lines of his pelvic muscles.

Every touch was near torture as she laid it upon him, his cock flexing in interest, a thick tear of pre-come sliding down his underside lazily.

“Tell me what you want Pet.” She hissed.

“I want to come Master. Please Master.” Oliver begged, his eyes clamping shut tight as his hips bucked upward uselessly.

The cool air licked over his exposed shaft, the overbearing sensation swirling through his groin like fire. He was pretty sure he’d never been so desperate to finish. His orgasm was impossibly close without so much as being touched and yet he just couldn’t  _ quite  _ get there without some sort of assistance. And he dared not touch himself, as much as he wanted to, in front of Master.

“I think you have earned it Pet.” Felicity hummed in agreement.

Felicity’s cheeky grin spread wider as she wittily dragged her index finger across her partner’s heavy sack, the anatomy pulling tight with the slight touch. Oliver huffed out raggedly, his cock leaking more fluid down itself weakly. Her soft digits wrapped tightly around the thick of his cock, thumb dragging up the moist trail running down his underside.

Oliver’s gnashed together as the touch spread flames through his lower half.

Felicity stroked her fist upward, twisting slightly at her partner’s bulbous head. Oliver cursed and arched upward, everything in him burning down into putty beneath her advances. Her hand was impossibly soft as she found a quick pace, the skin warm and pleasant around his need.

The woman only made it through five good strokes before Oliver was coming off the floor, loud declarations of Felicity’s name pouring out of his mouth like a frantic prayer.

White ropes of come decorated up his own chest, each burst powerful and plentiful, a weeks’ worth of unaddressed pleasure being unloading in several short seconds.  Felicity smirked and continued to stroke him with talented fingers, coaxing more heavy streams of finish from his flexing cock. His comeshots waned in power slowly, until they diminished to nothing more than a mere dribble that ran down over Felicity’s knuckles obscenely.

She slowly pulled her ring of digits upward, causing the aftermaths of her lover’s finish to ooze lazily from his slit.

Oliver panted into the tepid air, his chest heaving and glistening with his thick finish. A sheen of sweat gleamed over his large form, the man reduced to a spent mess of perspiration and come.

As soon as his heavy eyes managed to crack open, Felicity was there, her lips pressing gently into his in a kind display of affection.

“Hey.” She whispered cheerily.

“Hey.” He managed to croak out in response.

Her eyes were full of admiration and love, her smile warm and pleased as she gently massaged his warm temples.

“You ok?” She questioned as she lulled him with her fingers.

Oliver nodded, forming words being far too complex for his foggy brain.

“Good.” Felicity replied with a smile.

Gentle fingers adressed the mess Oliver had made of himself, wiping him clean with a wet cloth and then gently laying a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Color?” She questioned as she set the towel aside.

“Green.” Oliver whispered tiredly.

“You did so good.” She praised gently as she kissed his brow several times.

“Was it good? I mean did I do ok?” Felicity stammered shyly, her cheeks painted a pink hue.

Oliver nodded feebly, and Felicity smiled as a result.

“How are you feeling?” Felicity pressed in concern.

Honestly Oliver wasn’t exactly up for a million questions, but he knew Felicity was just making sure he was coming down in a healthy, even state. He knew she meant well.

“Tired.” He answered honestly.

“Ok well let’s get you to bed for a nap. I’ll worry about the dinner prep.” Felicity said sternly as she coaxed Oliver to get up.

“You were so obedient, and you looked so handsome. My legs still feel a little woozy honestly. Such a good boy!” Felicity continued to commend as she flanked him, steering him down the length of the hallway to their bedroom.

Oliver nearly collapsed onto the bed, groaning out at the feeling of the soft sheets on his nude body. Felicity slowly sat down on the bed beside him, the mattress dipping with her weight and she carefully tugged the blankets over the dirty blondes’ relaxed form. He sighed in deep as Felicity rubbed her fingertips through his hair, tempting him into an easy slumber.

He was fairly certain he’d never felt so tired.

He suddenly felt like he’d been awake for days on end, and he was pleasantly exhausted.

“Guests won’t be here until eight. I’ll come wake you up thirty minutes before.” Felicity whispered kissing the broad man’s ear fondly.

Oliver nodded feebly before drifting off to sleep.

He was gently awoken by a soft shaking of his big shoulder. His tired eyes rolled open lazily and he groaned out, his body reluctant to leave the loving embrace of slumber. A tender voice licked at his ears as the shaking continued.

“Oliver.” It said.

“Oliver, hey, it’s seven thirty, time to get up big guy.” It continued.

He knew that voice, he’d know that voice anywhere.

Felicity.

Oliver sat up slowly, a thick palm stifling his wide yawn and sleepily scratching at the back of his neck. Felicity sat on the bed before him, her eyes wide and expectant as she peered at him.

“Morning sleepy head! How are you feeling?” She chimed quickly.

Oliver’s brain struggled to answer the question and he moaned lowly.

“I uh…good…so good.” He managed as he offered the young woman a lopsided smile.

“Awesome. Ok well time to get up and y’know put clothes on and stuff.” Felicity chirped.

“I thought I’d just come down to dinner like this.” Oliver joked lethargically.

“Very funny.” Felicity chuckled with a roll of her lovely blue orbs.

“There’s a glass of water on the nightstand, you need to drink that, I’m going to go finish up dinner.” Felicity said as she patted Oliver’s thigh quickly and then popped off the bed.

“You follow the directions I gave you?” Oliver asked in concern.

Felicity groaned.

“Yes, I did. I mean you were very specific I am pretty sure even the worst of cooks could understand your stack of very specific ‘Felicity proof’ notes.” She sighed crossing her arms.

Oliver chuckled and breathed in the delicious aromas that were traveling through the home.

“Smells like you might get an A+.” He teased smoothly.

The woman crossed the length of the room in several strides and hung in the doorway as if to look back and make sure the man was actually getting himself out of bed.

Oliver noticed her staring and grinned in her direction.

She looked absolutely lovely, a deep blue dress flowing around her thin form, her heels matching the midnight coloration perfectly. She’d gone from drop dead dominatrix to witty I.T. girl and dinner host in one quick change of clothing.

“I’m going, I’m going.” He stated.

Felicity nodded and was gone from the doorway, the sound of her smart heels on the hard floor echoing through the hallway and traveling down the stairs.

Oliver dragged himself out of the confines of his and Felicity’s shared bed reluctantly. Half of him just wanted to ask Felicity to cancel and convince her that they should just have a lazy evening to themselves…but he knew Felicity was proud that she’d  _ actually  _ cooked  _ something  _ without burning it to a crisp…and she complained that they never had anybody over. So he knew there was no backpedaling out of this one.

He tiredly managed to sift through his closet, his groggy mind very slowly putting together an outfit that was suitable for a dinner host. He pulled on a smart button down shirt and tugged a pair of nicer jeans up his big waist.

The hunt for a belt went on for much longer than he’d bargained for, Felicity having recently re-organized their bedroom left him stumbling around in the dark when it came to looking for his belongings. After several long moments of searching he finally tugged a simple brown belt out of the deep closet.

He finished the outfit with a pair of dress shoes and dashed himself with cologne. In hindsight he most likely should have showered, but as he looked to the digital clock on their nightstand he was met with the realization that he was indeed out of time.

He shrugged his shoulders up and made for the door, his pace put to a hurry when he heard the doorbell ring. Felicity’s cheery tone flowed through the loft, another female’s voice joining with hers’.

Oliver quickened his pace as he descended down the stairs, his shoes clapping a quick rhythm in his wake.

A wide smile broke across his face as his eyes collided with the familiar gaze.

“It’s about time you had us over for dinner. You guys moved in, what a whole  _ month  _ ago?” Thea complained teasingly.

“Brought you a housewarming gift.” She added as she held up a bottle of dark wine with a little silver bow tied around its neck.

Oliver chuckled and took the bottle from her hand, embracing her in a firm hug before ushering her into the kitchen area.

Oliver set the bottle down and turned, only to earn a slightly confused look from the brunette woman.

“Uhh…weird…accessory there Ollie, I didn’t know you were into the whole…dog…collar…thing?  Are you going through a late goth stage?” Thea asked pointing curiously to Oliver’s neck.

The dirty blonde stopped dead and his hands immediately snapped to his throat, only to find his collar still safely secured there.

“ _ Shit.”  _ He cursed lowly.

“I um...no…I just…” He stammered before holding up a finger.

“I’ll be right back.” He muttered, his cheeks burning with heat.

As he turned he was met by Felicity’s horrified face.

He mouthed a very embarrassed “ _ I forgot to take it off”  _ in her direction and held his hands up sheepishly.

Thea took a seat at the bar of the kitchen, a completely cheeky hanging on her features.

Felicity slapped a palm to her forehead and sighed.

“Well…collars huh?” Thea sniggered.

“Thea don’t.” Felicity groaned.

“Please tell me you Dom him. Please.” Thea chortled.

“I-I…I am totally not talking about this with you.” Felicity stammered.

“I think that answers that.” Thea winked in Felicity's direction.


End file.
